


Just Help Me Out Here (That's All I Ask)

by AKnownLesbian



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: All-Nighter, Ganke is done, Gen, Middle School, Miles is a terrible liar, Miles is bad at planning, Olivia Helps Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnownLesbian/pseuds/AKnownLesbian
Summary: Miles forgets an important project is due and goes to an unlikely ally for help.





	Just Help Me Out Here (That's All I Ask)

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Olivia to stay behind late at Alchemax. Usually, she would have some supervillain business to attend to and if that wasn’t the case, she could reasonably expect one or two of her projects needing some work done. She often was the first one to arrive, and the very last person to leave. Today wasn’t an exception. She had several projects she was severely behind on, being locked up in the RAFT for several weeks (before finally being given the opportunity to break out) really put a damper on her schedule. She let out a tired sigh before moving over to her microscope, her research on interdimensional cellular decay and reversing the effects had the priority. Especially now that her theory on the multiverse had been proven to be correct, she would kill for an opportunity to visit other dimensions. Perhaps even try and find other versions of herself willing to help crush some spiders in the name of science. 

One strange quirk about Olivia was that she found it very comforting to mumble things about what she was doing, as if she was teaching the subject to a classroom. The mumbles weren’t particularly quiet, if you were near her you could clearly hear what she was trying to say. “The atoms are not native to this universe, therefore this universe will try to expel them to create a balance. This leads to complete cellular decay which in the end leads to complete and painful disintegration.” She said, writing down notes on the notepad next to her. It was then that she heard a small voice saying “No, no, no please start talking about the nervous system and the brain.”

Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her gaze up to the ventilation duct. She vaguely recognised that voice. “Hello?” She asked, listening intently for any kind of sound that would give away that there was an intruder. For a long while, it was quiet... and then the guy in the vent took a breath. She grinned menacingly, unfurling her tentacles. One of the tentacles ripped the grate from the vent and dove in, grabbing the intruder by his leg. She pulled him out of the air vent and her face contorted in a fiery rage. “Spiderman!” She threw the boy against the wall of her lab, a notebook and pen falling out of his hands.

Olivia spotted them and had a tentacle scoop them up. The notebook was filled with notes on assignments, due dates, a couple of notes on Great Expectations and simplified notes on her research. Miles grunted as he got up again. “Could I get that back?” He asked, trying to sound older than he was. Olivia raised an eyebrow however and placed both the notebook and the pen on her desk. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice quiet yet threatening. 

“It’s kind of an embarrassing story,” Miles said, dropping the low voice he tried to do.

~

_One of Miles’s favourite parts about being Spiderman is going out in the evening, swinging between the buildings, looking for danger and stopping crime. The big battles are fine but he likes the rush he gets from stopping muggings and being able to save the civilians on a more personal scale. A friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, always willing to help out._

_The sun set on New York and Miles decided to head back to Visions Academy, see what Ganke was up to and if he happened to have a snack or something he could have before he would go out on the last patrol of the day. He swung through the window and landed in the small dorm room. Ganke didn’t look up from his computer, he had seen Miles swing through the windows countless times before and he really needed to finish his biology report._

_Miles picked up one of his friend’s energy drinks and one of the pieces of fruit he had on his desk and jumped onto his bed. “So, anything interesting happen around here?” He said, after taking off his mask. Ganke just hummed while continuing to type. Miles frowned, taking a bite out of the apple. “Cool, too bad I missed that.” He replied, sarcastically. “I was too busy webbing up bad guys, helping the police out and saving civilians.” He hung from his top bunk, making thwip motions at Ganke._

_Ganke was slowly starting to get a little annoyed by his roommate trying to distract him from his school work. He stopped typing and turned around, facing Miles. “You know, just because you’ve already done that report and are able to go out and do interesting things, doesn’t mean others have and can.” He said. Miles let himself drop from the bed and raised an eyebrow._

_“Report?”_

_“Don’t tell me you haven’t done it yet.”_

_“You’re not going to like the next question then… What report?”_

_“The report for biology? You said you were going to do it on the central nervous system and the brain? The report you had nearly a month for? The report that is due tomorrow?” Ganke said, almost feeling bad for Miles_

_“Oh! That report! Yeah, I’ve totally done that already! It’s ready to be handed in tomorrow, no sweat. In fact, I’ve got so much free time left, I think I’m going to see what Doc Ock is up to.” Miles said, pulling his mask back down and jumping out of the window. Ganke did not look impressed with his lie whatsoever but focussed on his project again. Meanwhile, Miles was heading to the Hudson Valley and praying to God, Jesus and anyone who would listen that Doc Ock hadn’t left her lab yet._

~

Miles sighed. “I… forgot to do a report that’s due tomorrow on the brain and nervous system and I know you do a lot of research on neuroscience because well…” He nodded at the tentacles she still had unfurled. “So, I was hoping that you would work on the tentacles and then I could take some notes and do the whole project in one night.”

Olivia looked borderline dumbfounded. The little Spiderboy didn’t come here to stop her from doing her job, but he came to get help with his school work? The mere concept of Spiderman asking for help with school work was like a slap in the face. She stared at him, no longer trying to intimidate him but trying to find something to say. “I don’t… I’m an engineer, a physicist. Neuroscience just kind of came with the project.” She warned him, handing him back the notebook and the pen. She quickly shook off the shock and frowned at him. “Wait, did you say that the project was due tomorrow?”  
Miles looked at the ground, embarrassed. “Yeah.”

“How long did you get to do the project?”

“Is it possible to plead the fifth?”

“Not if you want my help.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring the young Spiderman down

He groaned. “I got a month to do it.”

“And how far along are you?”

“I have written the introduction and yeah that’s about it.”

Olivia moved over to the stool and picked it up, placing it right next to her exercise ball behind her desk. “Sit down, we’re going to finish that project tonight.” Miles looked at her with wide eyes. Had his face not been covered by the mask, she would’ve been able to see that he was smiling. She sat down and rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing this because I like you, I’m doing this because if you come to me for help, you must be desperate.”

~

It did take them the entire night and a couple of pots of coffee - Spiderboy got a couple of energy drinks from the cafeteria - but the project was finished. She let out a relieved sigh and looked at her nemesis. Somewhere between finishing the text and Olivia making a nice looking report out of it, he had fallen asleep. He did look rather peaceful... and defenceless. She could take off his mask and find out his secret identity. For a while, she genuinely considered it before turning back to the computer and pressing print. 

_Just this once, Spiderman, just this once._

~

A week passed and Spiderman hadn’t come back to bother her since, which was, in all honesty, a relief. She could just quietly do her job and slowly get back on schedule. She was working on improving the reaction time of her tentacles when a small little note came fluttering down from the still broken air vent. She placed her screwdriver down on her desk and picked the note up.

_Thanks for helping me out! I got an A- on the project thanks to you!  
\- Spiderman_

She smiled when she read the note and taped it to the wall, right next to her awards. She would never give up being Doc Ock, but even she had to admit that helping Spiderman did give her a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the fic! If you enjoyed it feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment. I'm planning to write much more in the future so if anyone has some ideas they'd like to see me write, leave them in the comment or contact me on tumblr on "curiositas-et-robus".
> 
> One beta-reader, we survive like women! (Thanks, Bethalani. Go read her fic "hindsight" It's good)


End file.
